General Expertise
The Board includes people with a wide range of skills. If you need help with something for your current mission (or non-PPC writing), these people may be able to provide it. Weapons/Military General * Phobos — Evolution of pre-gunpowder weapons and armor. * Riese Archery * ThatOne * Lily Winterwood *Omega * Iximaz Armoured Vehicles * Riese Firearms * Riese Military History *Antigone68104 — Focus on World War II. * Lily Winterwood — Focus on British naval history. * Riese * PoorCynic Naval Ships * Riese Swords/Fencing * Karrin Blue * SpecstacularSC * ThatOne * Riese * Iximaz Tanks * Riese Military Aircraft * Riese — Focus on WWII. *Omega -focus on modern fighter jets. Non-Weapons General * Phobos — Wood and metal work. * Matt Cipher — Occult (Demonology, Wicca, Thaumaturgy, etc.) and Divination (Tarot, tea leaves, etc.) Careers * Antigone68104 — General customer service job questions. *doctorlit — Zoo goings-on and behaviors and feeding habits of certain animals. (Worth an ask!) * KittyNoodles — Qualifications and list of duties required of a sales associate at JCPenney. * Lily Winterwood — I can tell you in a nutshell how many years of study and prep you'd need to become an army doctor like BBC!John Watson or a pathologist like Molly Hooper. Also pretty good at restaurant service questions. * Phobos — Everything you've ever wanted to know about the inner workings of the Theatre, but were afraid to ask. * ThatOne — If you've ever wanted to know the duties and training of a summer camp councilor. * Zingenmir — I know what getting an Education degree is like (Canadian university, undergraduate level), and what Jewish Reform and Conservative synagogues' after-school/Sunday school programs are like from a teacher's/assistant's perspective (this includes how Hebrew and religion are taught to kids with very little knowledge). I also know about teaching English as a first and second language at university level (secondhand) and ESL as a community-run program for younger grades. And if you want to know how to apply for university in Canada, or what the Jewish private school system is like in Ontario, I'm your woman. * PoorCynic — I've got a pretty solid grasp on most aspects of filmmaking. * Matt Cipher — I know a thing or two about how an interpreter and a translator work is conducted. * Iximaz — I know how to work a camera, sound systems, and lights alright. * Cat-on-the-Keyboard -- theater Computers and Programming * SkarmorySilver * Omega Dancing * Zingenmir — Nine years of classical ballet (plus one more as a university course), three or four years of pointe, seven years of character dancing (folk dances, sort of), four years of modern dancing, and a backstage/dancer's knowledge of performances. * Cat-on-the-Keyboard -- Three years of rotary and cross-step waltz, polka, swing, blues, and others. Genetics * Neshomeh — I've had the basics down since I did a paper on Gregor Mendel in grade school. * ThatOne — In regards to twins and things of that ilk. History * Antigone68104 — Ancient/medieval history. * hermione of vulcan — The Regency (Jane Austen's time period) * Lily Winterwood —Check out IAHF's historical lectures. I know too much European history for my own good. * Zingenmir — general and not-so-general knowledge of Jewish history. I can also point you to good books or websites for more information. * PoorCynic — British and Irish history, with a vague grasp of military and general history as well * Matt Cipher — general knowledge about British, American, and Polish history. Vague knowledge about general history. * Cat-on-the-Keyboard -- I'm good for most general history; if I don't know it, I can and will research it to death. Especially good for US, most Spanish-speaking countries, general European. The area which is currently Zimbabwe. Mostly cultural information about ancient Greece, Rome, and Egypt; scary levels of knowledge of LGBTQ+ history across several cultures. Horses/Riding * Firemagic * Riese *Iximaz- specifically care and riding. Knows nothing about breeds. Languages * Zingenmir — Fluent Hebrew speaker, has a mother who's an English teacher, and can advise a little in French. Is also conversational in Yiddish and learning German. Can talk about the similarities and differences between the last two. * Lily Winterwood — Chinese (Mandarin) and a bit of French * Neshomeh — Etymology of English. * Baroom — (Modern) Japanese. Some French, and a bit of German. * Matt Cipher — Fluent Polish speaker, knows some German, and a tiny bit of French, Russian and Japanese. Has knowledge about the history of English language from around the Norman Conquest up until the modern day. * OrangeYoshi99 - Basic Arabic, mostly on the grammar side of things. * Cat-on-the-Keyboard -- conversational levels of Spanish, can generally understand most Romance languages. Law * PoorCynic — Communications and entertainment law Martial Arts/Combat Sports * Ekyl/KG - Has had training in boxing, judo, Shotokan karate, wrestling, and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, and has done research on other styles and combatives as a whole. * Matt Cipher — Training in capoeira. Music * hermione of vulcan — Violin, orchestral music, Scottish fiddling, and basic music theory (note-reading, rhythms, etc.). * KittyNoodles — Basic knowledge of choir and solo singing. * Lily Winterwood — Choir and piano * Neshomeh — Lifelong choir-girl. * Riese — Percussion. * Iximaz — Piano, French horn, band and a cappella geek. Note reading and time signatures. * Cat-on-the-Keyboard -- piano, with a good bit of theory training (can read music, other technical knowledge). Religion * Antigone68104 — Basic Christian theology. * Zingenmir — Everything you ever wanted to know about Judaism. Knows a very little bit about the origins of Islam and Christianity. * KittyNoodles — Insider knowledge of Roman Catholic traditions, celebrations, and beliefs. * Lily Winterwood — Comparative religions; the basic philosophies behind Hinduism, Judaism, Christianity, Buddhism, and Islam; non-religious perspectives; Freud and Jung's theories on religion and the collective unconscious. Could also talk your ear off about the One Ring as a symbol of temptation and how one could theoretically resist it, but you probably don't care about that. * Neshomeh and hermione of vulcan— Unitarian Universalism. * Riese — Protestant theology. * Alleb — If you have a question about Christian beliefs, I'm your gal. Soteriology, theology, whatever. Ask me anything, because what I don't know I can find out. * Matt Cipher — Extensive knowlede of Greek/Roman/Egyptian/Slavic mythology (Hey, it was religion at one point, it counts!). General knowledge of Wicca; broad knowledge on Roman Catholicism. * Cat-on-the-Keyboard -- The various religious practices of Zimbabwe, traditionally and today. Also I know a lot about Judaism and Christianity (including Mormonism), but not anywhere near as much as other people here (not an insider, not religious, not a scholar). Palaeontology * SkarmorySilver — Prehistoric life in general, but dinosaurs and related lineages especially. Poisons/Basic Medical Advice * Lily Winterwood —Diseases, disorders, dysfunctions, basic pre-medical knowledge, poisons, and first-aid. * Neshomeh — Basic biology, anatomy & physiology, and armchair herbalism. * OrangeYoshi99 — CPR and basic first-aid, and how to properly use a defibrillator. Especially in regards to children. Psychology * KittyNoodles — Seasonal Affective Disorder (SAD) symptoms and effects. * ThatOne — Twins only again. * Cat-on-the-Keyboard -- broad knowledge of main Western psychological theories and history thereof (if you want to know what a German in the 1920s or a 16th century Italian would have thought about something, I'm your gal). Science *Time Engineer — Physics, basic Chemistry and Biology. I'm in engineering and Physics is my favorite subject ever. *OrangeYoshi99 — Basic Biology, Chemistry, and Geology. *Cat-on-the-Keyboard -- basic forensic science, basic chemistry, basic physics. Sexual Health *Lily Winterwood — The Mechanics, contraception, lubrication, masturbation, and gender and sexual identities. I'm a sexual health educator at Wellesley College. Shoot me things. *Cat-on-the-Keyboard -- the basic stuff you learn from being determined to become top of a class like Lily Winterwood's, plus in-depth info on gender and sexual identities from research and personal experience, and kink safety procedures from years spent compulsively fact-checking badfic. Tools * Phobos — saws (hand saws to table saws to heavy duty reciprocating), pneumatic tools, welders, grinders, pry bars, razor knives, pallet jacks, hand trucks, heavy machinery.Category:Lists Category:PPC Boarders Category:Beta Readers